Salt
Salt is any chemical compound composed of two ions that is not considered an acid or base. The word salt is also commonly used to refer to table salt. Table salt, known chemically as sodium chloride (NaCl), is an essential chemical compound, vital for Earthly life. It is responsible for the salinity of bodily fluids, and is important for the balance of electrolytes. It is also the most common seasoning in the galaxy. ( ) Salt was commonly dispensed in shakers for example in mess halls aboard starship such as and . ( ; ; ) }} In 2152, under the influence of mind-alerting radiation from a trinary star system, Hoshi Sato became increasingly concerned with the saltiness of the oden dish she was serving in the mess hall of the , thanks to a passing comment from Malcolm Reed. ( ) Salt shakers in the shape of the were, in 2255 of the alternate reality, featured at the Shipyard Bar in Iowa, on Earth. To use the salt stored inside, the salt was poured through holes in the container that formed an "s" shape on one side of the shaker, a forward area on the bottom of the model starship's saucer section. Shortly following a conversation between and during the bar's after-hours, Kirk absentmindedly toyed with one of the salt shakers, releasing salt from it. The salt shaker he fiddled with apparently had a missing component on its topside, where a screw jutted out of the miniature. ( ) /Three-disc Blu-ray)}} In 2266, the visited M-113 for routine medical examinations of the scientists working there. Ultimately, one of the scientists was revealed to be a species native to that arid world, a creature that required large quantities of salt to survive. This creature could draw the body salts from other beings to sustain itself, a process that was fatal to its victims. ( ) Salt was a popular addition to food and was used by Humans, Bolians, and other species. Starfleet ration packs carried salt. ( ) Salt was one of the words Miles O'Brien used due to his infection of the aphasia virus. ( ) In 2369, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Ilon Tandro compared the Trill and their symbionts to salt added to water. ( ) In 2374, B'Elanna Torres said that with a little sodium chloride, the Silver Blood would probably taste a lot like Neelix's soup. ( ) In 2377, when Seven of Nine served a meal that included luhvian quail as a main course, Tom Paris asked if there was any salt, but Seven insisted that "Additional seasoning is not required." ( ) Types * Brine * Ice salt * Firesalt * Nimian sea salt * Sodium salt * Suck salt , salt was said to be present in the "tears, blood, and sweat" of a typical Human and its existence there was explained as leftovers from Humanity's evolution from "the ocean." Furthermore, a deleted scene from would have established that sodium and calcium salts were the main components of Human perspiration, whereas copper salts were the primary constituents of Vulcan sweat. Such copper salts were detected by Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott when they used a spectrograph beam to analyze computer tapes which Spock had touched while sabotaging the . }} External links * * * de:Natriumchlorid Category:Herbs and spices Category:Chemical compounds